Blood Covered Flowers
by Forrest Everdeen
Summary: Too much blood spilled.  23 dead teenagers.  1,541 ruined families.  67 Hunger Games.
1. Form

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, SUZANNE COLLIINS DOES, AND SHE'S PRETTY AWESOME:)

67th Hunger Games

Forrest here! So, here's the deal…ANOTHER SYOT! WOO! So, here's how we are doing this. There are people reviewing on peoples SYOT saying that they are against the rules or whatever. So, just to be safe, PM me the form, I WILL NOT be accepting any forms through review. Also, I would really appreciate a non-formal BETA, so if you are interested, PM me, and I'll explain what I'll do. Also, for my sponsor system, what I'm going to do is this:

I'm going to have a trivia question at the end of every update. You get 10 points if you get one correct. To give me the answer, PM me, and I will have a sponsor board. Also, points:

Submitting a girl- 10 points

Submitting a boy- 15 points

Submitting a bloodbath- 20 points

Reviewing (A REAL REVIEW!)- 5 points

Being a BETA- 20 points

Everyday your tribute survives- 5 points

Tribute kills someone- 5 points per kill

Advice- 10 points

And, just tell me what you want to give, and I will tell you how many points it costs. Also, since this has no story, mini story! (I got this from TheBeatlesFan4eva)

Once, there was a boy named Peeta Mellark. He won the 74th Hunger Games with Katniss Everdeen. It was epic.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (top 2):

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths (min: 2 max:4):

Weaknesses (min: 2 max:4):

Allies (yes or no question):

Career (again, yes or no question):

Family (I don't need anything complicated, just names, and short description):

Friends (same thing as family):

Reaping Outfit (no complicatedness!):

Volunteer or Reaped (reason for why volunteer if they

volunteered):

Romance (yes or no question?):

Weapons:

Allies (yes or no question):

Interview Angle:

Interview Quote:

Anything Else:


	2. Rue

Forrest here! I have received many fantastic entries over the weekend, and here is the first list! I really would appreciate a, or some bloodbath, if you have already submitted a tribute, I would greatly appreciate some bloodbaths! Also, boys and Careers are needed to, can't wait for more submissions! Forrest OUT::)

Story time!

Once apon a time, there was a little 12 year old girl named Rue, who was in the Hunger Games. But a guy named Marvel killed her. The end.

District 1:

Female- Tyler Black: age 16 (Vipergirl02)

Male-OPEN

District 2:

Female-OPEN

Male-OPEN

District 3:

Female- Priscilla Eve Kezia: age 17 (ArtisanGirl)

Male-OPEN

District 4:

Female-OPEN

Male-OPEN

District 5:

Female-OPEN

Male-OPEN

District 6:

Female-OPEN

Male-OPEN

District 7:

Female-OPEN

Male-OPEN

District 8:

Female- Anna-bell Simon: age 15 (GothGirl69)

Male-OPEN

District 9:

Female-OPEN

Male- Clayton Varmitch: age 12 (I Write Sins Not Tragidies)

District 10:

Female- Thyme June-Dourgan: age 17 (mockthejay)

Male-OPEN

District 11:

Female- Jezebel Ambrosia: age 17 (crazypsychowings)

Male-OPEN

District 12:

Female-OPEN

Male-OPEN

Trivia Time~~

What District was Rue in, and who was her District partner?

(I'll have harder ones later)


	3. Finnick

Forrest here! I have received many fantastic entries over the week, and here is the second list. I really would **appreciate a, or some bloodbath,** if you have already submitted a tribute, I would greatly appreciate some bloodbaths! Also, Careers are needed to, can't wait for more submissions! **_ALSO, 2 TRIBUTES ARE ALLOWED FOR EACH AUTHO__R UNLES__S__ BLOODBATH!_ ALSO ALSO, ALL GIRLS FILLED UP! ALSO, ALSO, ALSO, 3 SPOTS LEFT!**Forrest OUT::)

Story time!

Once, there was this epic dude named Finnick. But he died because of apigvapirgpoirg. That's the trivia question. THE END

District 1:

Female- Tyler Black: age 16 (Vipergirl02)

Male- Quill War: age 16 (effye)

District 2:

Female: Rose Hart: age 16 (zerbragirl15)

Male-OPEN

District 3:

Female- Priscilla Eve Kezia: age 17 (ArtisanGirl)

Male-OPEN

District 4:

Female- Grace Valeria: age 15 (lover-of-stories97)

Male- Avon Kronos: age 17 (Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors)

District 5:

Female- Crystal Corran: age 16 (Vipergirl02)

Male- River Winder: age 17 (Vccle10)

District 6:

Female- Narcisse Hartwrack: age 16 (effye)

Male- Theo Ledesma: age 17 (Eileen Wells)

District 7:

Female: Emily Cross: age 16 (Fire. Bread, and Dandelions)

Male- Uriah Glaz: age 17 (kaygirl38)

District 8:

Female- Anna-bell Simon: age 15 (GothGirl69)

Male- Tiran Lamb: age 14 (kaygirl38)

District 9:

Female- Taylor Randi: age 16 (R. Jeanette)

Male- Clayton Varmitch: age 12 (I Write Sins Not Tragedies)

District 10:

Female- Thyme June-Dourgan: age 17 (mockthejay)

Male- Salvador Naverrete (Sal): age 16 (Live'Laugh'AndOfCourse'Love)

District 11:

Female- Jezebel Ambrosia: age 17 (crazypsychowings)

Male- Darren Anders Stopthief: age 16 (Fire. Bread, and Dandelions)

District 12:

Female- Ebony Conners: age 14 (awesomegirl13)

Male-OPEN

Trivia Time~~

How did Finnick die?

Correct People from the Last Chapter, the correct answer was Rue was in District 11, and her DISTRICT partner was Thresh.

Oh yea, I've decided I'm not going to do that other way for sponsors, I'm just gonna give 10 points for the trivia stuff.

R. Jeanette

awesomegirl13

Live'Laugh'AndOfCourse'Love

Vccle10

I Write Sins Not Tragidies

kaygirl38

GothGirl69

Vipergirl02

crazypsychowings


	4. Peeta

Forrest here! Sorry for the long wait! Anyway, since I didn't receive enough bloodbaths, I will have to kill some tributes at the very beginning... So, yeah. I will try to update as much as I possibly can over my break (ends on 1/3). SO! WE ARE OFF! I need ideas for how to split up the pre-arena stuff, soo... yea, I have a poll, so **PLEASE VOTE!** Also, if you are reading these, please send me a PM that says "cookies please!" so I know::) **THIS IS THE FINAL LIST!** Forrest OUT::)

Story time!

There is this guy, who's name is Peeta. He's really awesome. And he was in the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. And won..

THE END

District 1:

Female- Tyler Black: age 16 (Vipergirl02)

Male- Quill War: age 16 (effye)

District 2:

Female: Rose Hart: age 16 (zerbragirl15)

Male- Titus King: age 17 (JAM11)

District 3:

Female- Priscilla Eve Kezia: age 17 (ArtisanGirl)

Male-Weston Sword: age 12 (GothGirl69)

District 4:

Female- Grace Valeria: age 15 (lover-of-stories97)

Male- Avon Kronos: age 17 (Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors)

District 5:

Female- Crystal Corran: age 16 (Vipergirl02)

Male- River Winder: age 17 (Vccle10)

District 6:

Female- Narcisse Hartwrack: age 16 (effye)

Male- Theo Ledesma: age 17 (Eileen Wells)

District 7:

Female: Emily Cross: age 16 (Fire. Bread, and Dandelions)

Male- Uriah Glaz: age 17 (kaygirl38)

District 8:

Female- Anna-bell Simon: age 15 (GothGirl69)

Male- Tiran Lamb: age 14 (kaygirl38)

District 9:

Female- Taylor Randi: age 16 (R. Jeanette)

Male- Clayton Varmitch: age 12 (I Write Sins Not Tragedies)

District 10:

Female- Thyme June-Dourgan: age 17 (mockthejay)

Male- Salvador Naverrete (Sal): age 16 (Live'Laugh'AndOfCourse'Love)

District 11:

Female- Jezebel Ambrosia: age 17 (crazypsychowings)

Male- Darren Anders Stopthief: age 16 (Fire. Bread, and Dandelions)

District 12:

Female- Ebony Conners: age 14 (awesomegirl13)

Male-Rain Mille: age 14 (Forrest Everdeen, me)

SO EXCITED, TIME FOR THE PRE-ARENA STUFF!

Trivia Time~~

What kind of shop did Peeta's family own?

Answer to that last trivia question was Finnick died of Mutts attacking him... sniffle. So, yeah. Everyone who gave me an answer got it right, so YEA!


	5. Primrose

Forrest here! Ooh, tisk tisk. Only 5 people said cookies please! Thank you to those people Now, let's try this again. If you put up with my ramblings every time, shoot me a PM TITLED "the Easter bunny stole my presents". So, yeah! Anyway, what I'm going to do for the Pre-arena stuff is this, (I picked these out of a basket, so if you don't like what you District is doing, blame the Basket of Doom named Helga, I'll be using her a lot^^) NOT RIGGED!

**Reapings**:

(both Tributes from each District)

District 5

District 3

**Train Ride**:

District 12

District 8

**Chariot Rides**:

District 7

District 2

**Training Day 1:**

District 6

District 9

**Training Day 2:**

District 10

District 4

**Interviews:**

District 1

District 11

Yay! So, I'll post the Reaping ASAP, and when that's done, I'll delete this chapter, and the form things and stuff But for now…. STORY TIME! 

Once upon a time, there was a girl who's name was Primrose. She went by Prim. She got Reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, but her sister, Katniss, volunteered, and came back alive! END OF MOCKINGJAY SPOLIER But, at the end of Mockingjay, she is killed. WAA! THE END

TRIVIA!

Everyone who submitted last time got it right!

What was the name of the guy who was a cannibal in one of the Hunger Games?


End file.
